Shards Of Broken Glass
by Dazzled-Midnight-Melody
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has found life as a sculptor very lonely, and when those who have walked out attempt to walk back into her life Lily takes drastic measures.


**This piece was written for the "Talented Challenge" My character was Lily Luna Potter and my talent was sculpting, I started off my one-shot with a prologue because that part really didn't fit anywhere else…**

**.:.**

**Prologue:**

Lily's hands found their way to the smooth, wet surface, which would inevitably stain her hands and dry cracked underneath her fingernails. This had been her life for three years now, massaging the moldable surface until it was a desired shape, intricate and delicate.

Paint then came into her design, as she colored the pieces, not caring about the mess left on her marbled counters. Finishing the job was the most difficult, and flames licked her creation hungrily as she sprayed a most glittering glaze to prevent the dulling of her beautiful colors.

Lily Luna Potter was a sculptor, one of the few beings who could take something as simple as clay and create masterpieces far beyond her twenty-one years. Lonely, this was the life of an artist as Lily soon learned, after confessing her dream to her family.

Lily Luna Potter bounded into her small flat, heart pounding and one hundred galleons placed firmly in her pocket. She had made her first sale, and excitement pulsed through her veins.

**.:.**

Sighing happily, Lily pulled out a large porcelain piggy bank on the shape of a elephant. It was her first piece, which was evident by the care-free feeling that radiated from its core. Lily dropped the galleons from her pocket into the small slot made to fit coins of all sizes. "Two hundred more," she said before replacing the elephant in its hiding place in the bottom drawer of her nightstand.

She sat on her twin bed as thoughts of the house she had been saving for flooded to her mind. Her job at the ministry had paid her a pretty penny until she had quit to work at a small teashop in Diagon Alley. Now, she had nearly enough to purchase the house of her dreams in Godric's Hallow.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door and Lily ran towards it, hoping to see a potential buyer. When the small red door was opened to reveal Lily's brother James, she found herself having a hard time hiding her grimace.

"No smile or come in dear brother?" James asked cheerfully, causing Lily to step back in astonishment, "Co- come in," Lily stammered wondering to what she owed the visit.

James spoke and her wonders vanished, "Lils, I know that we haven't been close for a while-" James paused as Lily interrupted him in rage, "Haven't been close, no one has talked to me in three years!"

James nodded, acknowledging his sister's anger before continuing, "It's just that, well I can't get Jonathan out of my hair!" Lily displayed another look of shock before James finished, "Jon always wants to hear from you, and then he badgers me to come talk to you."

Lily's expression quickly changed to one of anger, "You come to my home, my own brother, after no communication for three years and not even because you missed me," Lily started, and continued before glaring at James for attempting to interrupt, "but you came to deliver the message of a boy who dumped me because of my ambitions to be an artist?"

"Well yes," James said, but Lily didn't allow him to speak again, "GET OUT!" she bellowed, "I never want to see you again, and don't let Jon think that he can walk back into my life after making it clear that he didn't want me in his." Lily's voice was full of years of hurt and anger finally finding their way out of her.

James smiled at Lily, infuriating her more, "Why don't you tell him that yourself?" he asked, his tone light and jolly.

Remarkably, a young man with sharp features dark brown hair and fair skin, popped his head through the doorway, and Lily looked away, knowing fair well the effect that he had on her, making her feel as though she needed him to survive.

"Lily!" Jon exclaimed before striding towards her and pulling the small figured red head into a bone-crushing embrace. "Oh, how I've missed you," he said as she inhaled his scent, one of spice and clean linens.

When Lily was released from Jonathan's clutches, she stared into his pale green eyes and saw everything he had ever done wrong, loved her, left her, convinced her that she was nothing. This stare that had caused her to fall in love, was now making her grow angry.

Lily reached for her nearest piece, an abstract sculpture depicting pain, and she chucked it at Jonathan's head, nearly hitting him. However, he ducked quickly and her work smashed into a million pieces right before her eyes after hitting the yellow wall.

Lily continued to toss her creations at the boy, only to find herself surrounded by the broken glass of her hard work, with only her piggybank remaining; a her ex was still standing unharmed. Jonathan moved to comfort Lily as she crumpled to the floor, but she shoved him away, "I think you've done enough damage, just leave." She whispered as tears flowed down her face.

Two faint "pops" sounded and Lily was once again left alone to wither in the pain of heartbreak, cold and crumbled.

Nearly an hour had passed when Lily finally made her way to her comforting bed and cried herself into an effortless sleep that was filled with her mistakes and her loves.

**.:.**

**Epilogue:**

"Lily Luna Potter, was always one of creativity and passion," the newspaper residing in Harry Potter's hand read clearly, "It's a shame to see her go, and to such a horrible thing." This had been quoted from Lily's boss only three days after Lily Luna Potter's death.

Harry looked to the elephant piggybank that occupied a wide space on his desk, "The coma was brought on by grief," Harry thought quietly to himself, "I should have saved my daughter."

Harry Potter cried that night, for the first time he had in years. Lily Luna, his only daughter was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

**.:.**

**This ended up being really sad, I didn't mean for it to be that way, but I still like it… Tell me what you think in a review.** **I'd like to thank Essie (EveryShiningStar) for beta-ing this piece!**


End file.
